


The Perks of Accidentally Having Sex

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angry Sam, Confession of Emotions, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Drunk You, Feels, Jealous Sam, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine accidentally having drunk sex with your best friend, Dean Winchester, and Sam becomes extremely jealous and upset with the both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Accidentally Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for mature language usage

It was midnight and you had been drinking beer with your best friend, Dean, for the past three hours. You’d hit your limit about fifteen minutes ago when you’d started to feel woozy.

“Dean,” you said, collapsing breathlessly on the couch. “That’s enough for me.”

“Aw, come on, (Y/N),” he replied, face flushed. “You’re no fun.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Shut up.” You grinned at him, giggling. “Come over here and make me.” Dean laughed as you stood up and walked over to him.

 

That’s all you remembered.

 

Opening your eyes, a clean white ceiling came into focus. Instantly, a pounding headache also came into your mind. Wincing, you rolled over and saw none other than Dean Winchester. Naked. You rolled over and fell back onto the pillow.

“Shit,” you whisper-yelled. “Damn it all to mother-fucking hell!”

“(Y/N),” Dean asked. You half sat up and looked at him. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Damnit, Dean,” you cried. “I don’t know. I can’t remember anything after you saying I was no fun.” His eyes widened.

“Are you telling me that you and I... We... Did we..?” I nodded hesitantly.

“I think we did,” I whispered.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam knocked on the bedroom door. "Have you seen (Y/N)? She's not in her room." Dean and I looked at each other. "Dean?" Sam opened the door and I stared at him, petrified. “What... What’s going on here?”

“Sammy, it’s not what you think,” Dean began, wrapping the sheet around his waist and standing up. I did the same, wrapping the comforter around my chest, it draping down to my ankles.

“So you two didn’t hook up last night? Because unless you have another answer, that’s exactly what this looks like!” Sam’s face was contorted with rage as he frowned.

“Sam, I swear, it was an accident,” I insisted, walking towards him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled away.

“Have you lost your damn mind,” he demanded, turning away from me. He walked out of the room and down the hallway.

“Sam, wait!” I ran after him, him slamming his door in my face. I opened the door to his room to find him pacing the hardwood floors, running his hands through his hair.

“I think we need to talk,” I insisted.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” he shouted. I bowed my head. I hated him being this upset with me. “We were drunk, Sam, it didn’t mean anything. Dean is my best friend. Nothing more!”

“It didn’t mean anything? Damn it, (Y/N), it may not have meant anything to you, but it meant a hell of a lot to me!” He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his forehead. I looked at him, shocked at the outburst.

“Wait a second,” I began. “Are... Are you jealous?” He stood up and looked at me, still frowning.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” Sam exclaimed. “It’s ridiculous because that shouldn’t make me this mad, but it does. I just... I just don’t think I can forgive either of you for this.” I took a step back, tears welling up in my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The tears spilled over as I blinked. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, and I definitely didn’t want to create conflict between you and Dean. You’re all each other has, and I just ruined that bond. I should go,” You went to the door and had just begun to turn the handle when Sam came up behind you and grabbed your arm. He pulled you to him and planted a passionate kiss on your lips. When he pulled away you grinned and looked him in the eyes. “So what I’m gathering from this is that you were jealous.” Sam grinned back at you.

“You’ve got that right,” he said. “If that happens again, I’ll kill both of you.” You nodded playfully.

“Noted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction, darlings!
> 
> As always, any requests are welcome in the comment section! You can also follow me on Tumblr @KellyThePhotographer and request works there. :D
> 
> Also, if you liked my work, please, please, PLEASE take a moment to hit that kudos button! <3


End file.
